


A History of Magic

by ComeBackKat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF Merlin (Merlin), He won't be all good though, He won’t sit for it either, I haven't decided how evil Dumbledore will be yet, Immortal Merlin (Merlin), Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Merlin Will Not Stand for casual racism, Merlin is Old and Experienced and he Cares So Much, Multi, Professor Merlin (Merlin), Professor!Merlin, Reincarnation, There’s An Actually Good History Teacher Now, but that’s not the point, merlin cares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeBackKat/pseuds/ComeBackKat
Summary: Merlin's been around for a long time. He's been a lot of places, and he's been a lot of people. He's kept an eye on the world, and as magic hid itself, he kept an eye on both worlds, allowing Magic itself to help guide him where he was needed. A few years ago, something pushed him to return to a name and life in he'd established in Britian's Magical Society, and acquire a teaching position at Hogwarts. Now, the ever famous Harry Potter is about to start attending, and as events unfold, Merlin gets the feeling Harry's story is why he was pushed to teach, not the latest reincarnations of his first life.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	A History of Magic

**PROLOGUE: A TURNING POINT IN THE STORY**

Late in the evening on 30th July 1991, one Headmaster Dumbledore stood in his office across from Professors McGonagall and Eldred in silence. Professors McGonagall and Eldred were breathing heavily, having spent the last several hours arguing with Headmaster Dumbledore about who would go to collect a young Harry Potter and reintroduce him to their secret world. 

“Albus, the letters keep sending. He hasn’t gotten even one of them.” Minerva said. This had, in fact, been the start of the argument, back at dinner when she mentioned this fact to her co-worker, Maevyn Eldred. Now, however, she added, “I told you when you left him there, they’re the worst sort of muggles. We both remember how awful Petunia was to Lily when she was in school, I doubt leaving her child there would have changed that! This pattern is reminiscent of disbelieving muggle parents Pomona and I encounter all the time, but Petunia knows about magic. She is deliberately keeping those letters from Harry, and going to great lengths to manage it.”

“I agree, my dear,” Albus sighed. This argument, having spanned from just after dinnertime, had prevented him from sending Hagrid on the way as he’d originally planned, but he hadn’t raised his voice or shown how irritated this delay had made him yet. Indeed, they were at a point where Hagrid would arrive too late, not being able to use magic like the rest of them. “I had intended to send Rubeus before you two cornered me.”

“Hagrid!” Maevyn’s voice echoed with shock. “Why on earth were you going to send Hagrid? That’s a terrible choice! And why have you waited until now to send him?”

“I trust Rubeus with my life!”

“As do I, headmaster,” Minerva cut in. “But he really isn’t the best choice for this particular task, you must admit. Pomona or I would have gone in a heartbeat when we were making our rounds with the muggleborns! We haven’t the time now.”

“Why didn’t you let her go when she asked then?” Maevyn asked.

Dumbledore heaved a great sigh. They’d gone off-topic again. “I had hoped Petunia would see sense.” Minerva snorted at this and muttered something to herself. “It matters little now for this conversation has left no time for Hagrid to make it to him and do all that needs to be done. I’ll send him on the other task I had intended him to do tomorrow.” He stood and plucked one of the only still instruments from the silver collection behind his desk. “Minerva, this will lead you to him. You may retrieve him in the morning.”

“Me! I donnae have time to get the bern, much as I want to! I have spent the summer visiting children and finished just last week! I need the rest of break to prepare for the upcoming school year, I will barely be prepared in time as it is!”

“Pomona then-"

“Albus! Were ye nae lisenin’?” Her Scottish undertones were coming out in full force now, and only years of exposure allowed both of the men in the room to continue to understand her. “Pomona and I share the responsibility of th’ muggleborns! She’s as behind as I! B’tween vacations, responsibilities, and suitability ta introducin’ muggleborns to our world, yer options are limited!”

“Perhaps Severus then-”

“Severus spends all summer brewing, to replenish school stocks, and to make enough money to replenish the potions stores.” Maevyn reminded him “You won’t be able to pull him away from that.”

“Especially not ta collect Harry Potter, of all people! Have ya lost yer mind?” Minerva added. She took a breath, and control of her words. “Filius and Hagrid, bless them both, are just too eye-catching for the muggle world Albus, and Aurora is still in America. Everyone else is visiting family, or back here because they’re preparing for the year.”

“Except Professor Trelawney, but…”

“ _ Don’t _ bring Sybil into this Maevyn.”

“Sorry, Minerva. The point, Dumbledore, is I’m your only option.” Maevyn took in Albus’s weary look before he continued. “I know I haven’t been here long enough for you to trust me as implicitly as you do Snape or Minerva, but I accompanied Pomona on a few of her introductions over summer. I know what to do, and I’m all prepared for the school year. We all want what’s best for Potter.”

“Donae be ridiculous, Albus. Pomona ensured me he’s as wonderful with the introductions as he is in the classroom. Maevyn is more than capable. You trust me, Albus, so trust me when I tell ya ye can trust him.”

Albus looked at his staff, at Minerva who had been his right hand for so long he couldn’t fathom Hogwarts without her, and at Maevyn, who had come to him and the school board two years ago with such a compelling argument to hire him instead of keeping Binns that Albus had been forced to hire him to not look a fool, but Maevyn had never shown himself to be against his cause. No matter how he looked at it, this was his only option now. 

“Very well. Maevyn, this will lead you to young Mr. Potter, just tap it with your wand. It will take some time, so you may want to leave quite early in the morning. Tomorrow is his birthday, after all.”

Maevyn carefully accepted the silver instrument and stowed it away. “I’ll buy him a present, sir.”


End file.
